miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Hardrock/Transcript
[ Theme song ] '' '''Marinette: Oops! Sorry Mylène. My bad! (Marinette picks up a box) Marinette: I think this is yours, Rose. (hands a microphone to Rose) Rose: Thanks, Marinette! Do you realize? It's our very first concert! It's going to be awesome. Marinette: He's not here yet. Alya: No worries girl. The gig hasn't started yet. Marinette: What if he doesn't know Juleka's address? Or he got the wrong day? Or he's lost? Could you check with Nino please? You know, of course, just... casually. Alya: Hey, Nino, did you hear from Adrien, by any chance? Nino: He had something to do with his old man. He said he'll come right after. (Marinette and Alya giggle) Anarka: Captain Anarka speaking to ya'! So how's it comin' along me young pirates? Ready to celebrate the- (adjusts her glasses) Whatcha up to, there, matey? Marinette: Uh, hello ma'am. I'm cleaning up for tonight! Your boat's gonna be clean as a whistle! Anarka: You're cleaning (laughs). We never pick up in this house! Didn't me daughter tell you? We like the lived-in look. We have no rules on The Liberty! Out of chaos comes creation! Messiness is life. (Adrien playing the piano) (Adrien accidentally plays the wrong key) Gabriel: I've heard enough. Are you sure you're practicing, Adrien? Adrien: I'm just doing the same exercises over and over again. I think I could make better progress if I could just play with other musicians. After all, music's meant to be shared with other people, don't you think? Gabriel: We Agrestes are soloists. We're no where group members. I suggest you rehearse your piece some more. You'll play it for me again later today. Adrien: But father, you promised that I could attend my friends' concert. Gabriel: Not after that performance you've just given, which is probably due to their influence! You need to refocus, Adrien. (Adrien calls Nino) (Nino's phone rings) Nino: Wassup dude?...Wow, what happened?...Whoa, that's real rough. Good luck dude, see you tomorrow! Alya: Well it's not exactly the first time his dad's kept him from hanging out with us. Actually, I'd have been super surprised if he hadn't. Anarka: Whoa, sailor! Never place a metal object next to a compass, ya hear lass? Metal attracts the needle, just like a magnet, which is why you cant get them anywhere near each other. Marinette: I know how they feel. Maybe I'm just like this statue and Adrien's my compass. Maybe we're meant to stay away from each other forever. Alya: I think its the other way around. He's the statue and your the compass that goes crazy whenever he gets close! There'll be other chances Marinette. Marinette: That's what you said last time and the time before that. Rose: We're ready Captain! Uh... but Luka's missing. Anarka: Marinette, right? Marinette: Yes, ma'am... uh, Captain! Anarka: Since you're free from your cleaning duties, could you go and tell Luka that we're waiting for him to start rehearsals? Marinette: Of course. Uh, but who's Luka? And where is he? Anarka: Luka's my son, you'll find him in his cabin. (sees Luka) Marinette: Uh! (Luka looks up at her) Marinette: Hey, my name's Mama uh Mamamarinette! Your mom sent me down here. The groove...uh... the group's waiting for you. Luka: Hello, Mamamarinette. (chuckles) Sorry. I tend to make more sense with this. (picks up and starts playing guitar) Luka: That's strange. It seems you have something like this in your heart. (continues to play) Marinette: How do you do that? Luka: Music is often simpler than words. (picks up guitar pick) Marinette: You like Jagged Stone's music? Luka: He's my favorite singer! Marinette: Mine too. Luka: You can have it if you like. I've got plenty. Marinette: Oh! Thanks! Luka: I think I'd better go join the... groove, you said? Marinette: Did I really say that? Oh, no. Luka: You're a funny girl, Marinette. Nadja: For this year's National Music Festival, Paris's city hall has organized numerous free concerts featuring big stars in some pretty prestigious locales! We're joined by our honorable Mayor, Andre Bourgeois. If you will, please tell us about the line-up! André: Well, XY will be performing at the Place de la Concord, Laura Nightingale at the Louvre, The Philharmonic Orchestra outside City Hall, and Mr. Jagged Stone at the Eiffel Tower! And let's not forget the many concerts and gigs given by the people of Paris across the city! Nadja: This is likely to be the most incredible music festival since the first one was held, right here in Paris, in 1982! I'm Nadja Chamack. Tune in here, to hear more tunes. Plagg: Come on, now. Don't be so down in the dumps. Look at the bright side. Now you can enjoy all of the concerts without leaving the comfort of your own room! Adrien: I just wanted to go to my friend's concert, Plagg! Plagg: Then why didn't you say so? As your friend, I'm going to give you a private concert you'll never forget! Ahem! (singing off-key) Camembert! You're the cheese of my dreams! Camembert! You make life better than it seems! Adrien: Thanks Plagg. Best concert ever. (Adrien starts playing the piano) Plagg: Aww... Alya: Are you okay girl? Marinette: Mmm-hmm. Alya: I'm thinking "Marinette the Compass" has found herself a new statue. Marinette: What? Luka? No way! You're being ridiculous! Pff! Sure he's cool and nice and everything... but there's only one statue that drives this compass crazy! Anarka Ho, ho, sailors! Let's give them a show! Whenever your ready, Luka! Mylène: You're going to need these, believe me. (Hands Alya and Marinette earplugs) (Luka strums guitar loudly) (sirens) Roger: Mrs. Anarka, are you completely out of your mind? I'm reading 160 decibels! That's 10 times the sound of a jet engine! You just can't do this. You'll have to play something else! Anarka: It's the National Music Festival today Officer Roger! My crew's allowed to play whatever they want! Roger: It's a music festival, not a noise festival. If you don't turn the volume down, I'll ban your concert altogether! Marinette: Uh, maybe we could turn the volume down a bit Captain? Then there'd be no more problem, right? Anarka: No, out of the question. I didn't name my galleon Liberty for nothing, you know! It's a matter of principle! Haven't you ever heard of freedom of speech, Roger? This is me home! I will do as I want! Roger: Do you have a document stating you can moor your houseboat in this location? Anarka: The Seine belongs to everyone! Roger: You are not allowed to moor here without a parking permit! Which means you can't play your concert here either. Not to mention this incredibly messy deck! (starts handing Anarka tickets) Roger: Public visual disturbance you get a ticket! And this decoration it's too decorated! Another ticket! (Anarka rips the tickets and then laughs) Roger: You asked for it, One more ticket for making me use too many tickets, one more for your attitude, one because I can't sleep, one more because I'm seasick, one more because I say so. Hawk Moth: Ah, the suppression of a soul demanding liberty and freedom. A perfect target for my akuma! (charges akuma with dark energy) Fly away my little akuma and evilize her. (akuma flies out into Paris) Anarka: I refuse to give in. (the akuma lands on the compass of the ship) Hawk Moth: Captain Hardrock, I am Hawk Moth. Is the establishment censoring your right to make as much noise as you'd like? From now on they won't hear anything but your music. I'm giving you an indestructible ship and you will use it to sale around Paris and blast your music out everywhere you go as loudly as you please. In return, you will bring me the greatest of all treasures, Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Anarka: A treasure in return for freedom? Ho, ho, ho then I shall be your pirate Hawk Moth. (black and purple smoke covers the ship) Marinette: Oh no! Captain Hardrock: Raise the mainsail me deck hands let's get swashbuckling around here. (laughs) Juleka: Mom? Luka: What's going on? Captain Hardrock: Your mom has weighed anchor, me lad, I'm Captain Hardrock and today Paris's timbers are about to be shivered by my cannons. (looks through a telescope) Captain Hardrock: Westward ho, Liberty next stop, Jagged Stone at the Eiffel Tower. Captain Hardrock: Soon, there will only be one concert in Paris only one Music Festival. We will destroy all the others. Now, get to your instruments and rock those decibels! Luka: Mom please, you can't ruin the Music Festival. Marinette: You can't force people to listen to your music! Ivan: No way we're playing like this! Captain Hardrock: Mutiny? On my ship? Liberty, seize these scallywags and throw them down into the hold! (chains wrap around the crew and they go below deck) Captain Hardrock: Liberty! Fire! (fires at a bridge) Captain Hardrock: Nothing and no one will stop Captain Hardrock from playing her music! Fire! (Fires small speakers at the Eiffel Tower) Nadja: Paris is yet again under attack, a new villain is destroying all the music festival concerts one by one. Please take shelter as soon as possible! Adrien: I may be grounded Plagg, but they're playing my song. Plagg: Yeah, I know it by heart. '[ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) (jumps out of his window) (Tikki looks at Marinette from her purse) (Marinette nods) (Tikki unlocks the chains holding Marinette and Luka together) Luka: Wow, how'd you do that? Marinette: Uhh, I, uhm... Marinette: With this. (holds up guitar pick) Luka: You're amazing. A real magician Marinette. Marinette: You think so? Oh, it was nothing, uh, amazing, really? Alya: Excuse me, but some of us are still chained up here you know. (Captain Hardrock walks downstairs laughing) Alya: Marinette, she's coming. Marinette: We'll come back, I promise. (Marinette and Luka lock themselves in a room) (Captain Hardrock breaks in) Luka: Run, Marinette quick. Captain Hardrock: Seize him. (chains surround Luka) Captain Hardrock: She won't get very far. (leaves room) (Marinette slides out from under the bed) Tikki: Phew, that was close. Marinette: Tikki, I have to save my friends. Sequence '' '''Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! ''(Marinette transforms into Ladybug) ' ''(Captain Hardrock looks through telescope) Captain Hardrock: New target located. Fire at XY. (Liberty fires) Captain Hardrock: And now. (looks to the right) Captain Hardrock: Huh? What was that? (looks left, at Cat Noir) Captain Hardrock: Fire at Cat Noir. (Liberty fires) Captain Hardrock: Seize him. (Cat Noir is caught by chains, however Ladybug breaks him free) Captain Hardrock: Seize them. (Ladybug and Cat Noir dodge the chains) (sirens) Roger: I command you to stop in the name of the law. Captain Hardrock: Fire, Liberty. (Rogers ship is launched out of the water) (Ladybug catches them with her yo-yo string) Roger: Thank you Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug: Stay undercover, we will take care of her. Captain Hardrock: Time for the treasure hunt. Ladybug: I hope you've got your sea legs kitty. Cat Noir: I'll be purr-fect, as long as I stay dry. Captain Hardrock: Seize them. Cat Noir: Any idea where the akuma is? Ladybug: It's gotta be on the ship somewhere. Cat Noir: In that case a Cataclysm will settle this. (raises hand) (Ladybug stops him) Ladybug: Wait, there are prisoners down in the hold, if you sink this boat, they might drown. Captain Hardrock: Fire at Nightingale. (Liberty fires) Ladybug: We've gotta stop this ship. Cat Noir: It's time we got this vessel anchored. Cat Noir: Let's rip this off! (attempts to rip the sails apart) Cat Noir: It's no good. (Ladybug tries to turn the wheel) Ladybug: It's blocked. Captain Hardrock: (laughs) Liberty answers only to me, seize the-. (Cat Noir attacks) (Ladybug sneaks away below deck) Alya: Ladybug. (Ladybug breaks all of the chains with her yo-yo) Luka: Ladybug, is Marinette okay? Ladybug: She's safe, she's the one who alerted me. Luka: That girls unbelievably brave. Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a chain appears) Huh? Another chain? Some pliers would've come in more handy. Don't worry guys, I'll find a way to get you out. Captain Hardrock: Seize him. (Chains tie Cat Noir to the crow's nest) Hawk Moth: Well done Captain Hardrock. Captain Hardrock: My treasure will be your Miraculous kitty cat. (Ladybug pulls Captain Hardrock to the deck) Captain Hardrock: Don't be an impatient scurvy Ladybug, you're next in line. (Roger is following on a pedal boat) Roger: I command you to stop your acts of piracy in the name of the law. Captain Hardrock: Him again? Fire! (Roger lands in a tree) Captain Hardrock: En garde. (Turns to where Ladybug was) Captain Hardrock: Huh? Where did you go? If you refuse to give me your Miraculous, my next target will be Major Bourgeois and his land lover-in Orchestra. Liberty, next stop City Hall. (Liberty fires at a bridge) Cat Noir: Thanks my lady, any longer and I would've been fish food. Ladybug: We've got a problem Cat Noir. I couldn't free the prisoners, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with this. Cat Noir: It's probably just trying to tell you that you're chained to me, forever. (Ladybug looks around and sees Liberty's wheel and the edge of the Seine) Ladybug: You're pulling my chain Cat Noir. It's time to take the ship, follow me. Cat Noir: Aye aye Captain Ladybug. Captain Hardrock: Aha, there y'are again, the time has come to send you to the bottom once and for all. (Chains fire at Ladybug and Cat Noir, Captain Hardrock rides one) (The duo jump on the chains, holding one end of the lucky charm chain each and use it to chain Captain Hardrock to the wheel) Captain Hardrock: Noooo- Get away from the compass. (Liberty steers right) (Roger is following on an inflatable ducky, rowing with a paddle) Roger: For the last time, stop your boat in the name of the law. (The boat lands on grass, barely missing a couple eating ice-cream) Ladybug: Do it Cat Noir. Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (touches the Liberty) (Liberty disolves, the akuma emerges) Ladybug: No more evil-doings for you, little akuma. Time to be de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound It! Anarka: What happened? Cat Noir: Oh not much, you just had a bout of... Seasickness. (Miraculous beeps) Time to raise the sails my lady. (Jumps away) Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous light fixes all of the damage caused) Ladybug: Enjoy your gig, bug out. (Jumps away) Hawk Moth: For the sake of Neptune, Captain Hardrock didn't manage to sieze your Miraculous. But one of these days Ladybug and Cat Noir, your treasure will be mine. (Laughs as the window closes) Adrien: Would you like to play this piece with me father, as a duet. Gabriel: I... I don't think- Adrien: Please father, if I'm not allowed to go to my friends concert, at least grant me this. (Gabriel walks over and sits next to Adrien) (the two begin playing) (Roger is checking the volume of the bands instruments) Gabriel: You can go to your friends concert if that's what you really want. Adrien: Thank you father. (he hugs Gabriel) Roger: It's still a bit loud by my standards and a couple decibels over the legal limit... But I'll let it slide on this occasion, after all it's the music festival. Anarka: Thanks Roger. Roger: Have a good gig. (Walks off) (Adrien walks on) Adrien: Hi everyone. Marinette: Watch where you're walking, the-- (stutters) (Adrien trips over something) (a case falls over) Nino: Adrien are you okay buddy? Adrien: Nah it's all good, I- (Opens a piano case) Whoa, an original ZX20.4, I love the sound of this instrument. Anarka: Aww, that old thing, no one knows how to play it. Adrien: I know how to play it. Luka: Great, welcome to the band Adrien. Adrien: Thanks, uhh. Luka: Luka. Adrien: Thanks Luka. Alya:(To Marinette): Is the compass going crazy? Anarka: You know matey, sometimes disorder can be a good thing, if this keyboard hadn't been lying around, we wouldn't have gained us a keyboard player. Rose: Evening everyone, our name is Kitty Section. One, two, three. (The band starts playing) Rose: (singing in a deeper voice) I love unicorns, I love unicorns, and cute little fluffy cats. (Luka and Adrien look at each other while they are playing a musical instrument) Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts